


Вот это поворот

by Siore



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, женщины в армии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore





	Вот это поворот

Коменданта Академии Арканиса Брендола Хакса одолевали заботы — впрочем, заботы скорее приятные, а именно подготовка очередного выпуска. Последние экзамены и испытания были сданы, оставались организационные моменты.  
Выпускные торжества занимали два дня и включали официальную церемонию выдачи дипломов и распределения в первый день и собственно выпускной бал — во второй. И если с балом особых проблем не ожидалось — разве что кто-нибудь из юнцов на радостях упьется альдераанским игристым, — то распределение, как обычно, немного тревожило.  
О том, что кто-то из выпускников останется без достойной его должности, можно было не беспокоиться — кадетов с Арканиса расхватывали как горячие пирожки, за некоторых даже предлагали взятки. Брендол взяток принципиально не брал, но отдельным важным персонам был готов пойти навстречу. Однако следовало действовать достаточно тонко и дипломатично, чтобы, угодив одному, не обидеть при этом кого-нибудь другого, на данный момент более влиятельного  
За неделю до распределения Академию посетил незапланированный высокий гость.  
— Ну и погодка. Такое впечатление, что с Иду и не улетал.  
Гость скинул на спинку кресла промокший белый плащ, бросил на стол перчатки, бесцеремонно согнал с кресла недовольно мрякнувшую рыжую кошку и, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел. В окно хлестал ливень — обычное явление для Арканиса.  
— За солнцем — это на Скариф, — хмыкнул Хакс, доставая бутылку виски и стаканы. — Какими судьбами, Орсон? Неужели внеплановая лекция, а я все проспал?  
В рамках патриотического воспитания и пропаганды достижений Галактической Империи высшие армейские и флотские офицеры обязаны были минимум раз в год — по заранее составленному графику — выступить с лекциями соответствующей тематики перед курсантами имперских академий. На директора «Передовых оружейных исследований» эта обязанность также распространялась, поэтому Кренник успел осчастливить Арканисскую Академию лекцией о перевооружении имперского флота (разумеется, в дозволенных ИСБ рамках) и лекцией об архитектуре. Курсантам понравилось; в обсуждениях за ужином лектор удостоился определения «прикольный чувак, хотя и малость сдвинутый»  
— Увы, в этом году вам не повезло, — разочаровал Кренник, — у вас Оззель по графику.  
— С-ситх, вот это действительно — не повезло, — согласился Хакс, разливая виски.  
Пока они шли от посадочной площадки до апартаментов коменданта, Брендол заметил, что гость слегка прихрамывает, а левый висок и бровь пересекает не до конца залеченный шрам; мгновенно размокший под дождем бакта-пластырь Кренник, непечатно ругнувшись, оторвал и выкинул. Слухи об очередном, к счастью, неудачном, покушении долетели и до Арканиса, поэтому Хакс не стал задавать неуместных вопросов о здоровье — тем более что на такие вопросы директор всегда отвечал глумливой улыбочкой и дежурным «не дождетесь». Даже в реанимации.  
После пары глотков виски Кренник внезапно рассказал всё сам.  
— И знаете, Брендол, что самое странное: тут отличились не только повстанцы. Хуже того — не столько они. Во всей этой мутной истории хаттова прорва концов и ниточек, я просто физически не успеваю распутать все. Но если замешан кто-то из приближенных ко двору или из высшего командования, то на выходе получается полный бред.  
— Понимаю, — протянул Хакс. — Пока станция не введена в строй...  
— Вот именно. Если рассматривать «Звездочку» как технологический суперпроект, имеющий определенное назначение и смысл хотя бы в отдаленной перспективе, — а не как средство бесконечного распила бюджета, — им бы стоило мою дурную голову пока поберечь.  
— Однозначно — тем более что вы сами как-то не очень удачно ее бережете, — заметил Хакс.   
Кренник состроил обиженное лицо, но в следующую секунду заржал:  
— О, прекрасно, и вы тоже ударились в критику! Вас Таркин покусал, что ли?  
— То есть, как обычно, не дождемся? — посмеиваясь, уточнил Брендол.  
— Не дождетесь, даже не рассчитывайте. Кстати, — отсмеявшись, почти официальным тоном сообщил Кренник, — вы мне напомнили о цели визита. Я к вам с корыстными намерениями.  
— И я даже догадываюсь, с какими, — подхватил Хакс, расплываясь в понимающей улыбке радушного хозяина лавки деликатесов, готового нахваливать товар.  
— Рад взаимопониманию. В связи с последними обстоятельствами у меня открылась вакансия во взводе охраны.  
— И вы решили прибрать к рукам кого-то из моих птенчиков, — ухмыльнулся Хакс. — Что ж, не прогадаете. Итак, как говорят в ИСБ, имена, явки, фамилии...   
Хакс включил терминал и вывел на экран список кадетов-выпускников. Возле каждой фамилии имелась краткая основная информация, включая голофото, и ссылка на полное досье.  
— Чтобы зря времени не терять, — уточнил Кренник, — меня традиционно интересуют исключительно девушки.  
— Я помню, — Хакс кивнул, прописывая настройки выборки. — Признаться, давно уже тянет спросить о причинах такой... избирательности.  
— Личная прихоть в качестве причины вас устроит? Люблю все красивое, — Кренник довольно ухмыльнулся, явно наслаждаясь озадаченным выражением лица коменданта. — А если серьезно, Брендол, женщины — идеальные телохранители. Внимательнее и выносливее парней, да и реакция куда лучше. Если учитывать природные задатки, я б вообще тогрут набрал в команду, но монтралы в бронешлем не запихнешь. Да и губернатор, боюсь, идею не оценит. Короче, давайте уже ваших девушек.  
В отфильтрованном списке осталась дюжина кандидаток — учебный взвод.  
Хакс прочистил горло и принялся нахваливать товар:  
— Амира Гев, восемнадцать стандартных лет, планета происхождения — Мандалор. Родители занимают видное положение в своем клане. До академии прошла стандартную подготовку мандалорских бойцов. Девочка очень способная, гордая и себе на уме. Училась старательно, первая в выпуске. Исключительно красива — возможно, результат генной инженерии.  
— Спортсменка, отличница, активистка и просто красавица, — кивнул директор, просматривая досье, — последнее качество для штурмовика абсолютно необходимо, учитывая шлем.  
— Орсон, ну вы же любите все красивое?..   
— Да, и при этом желательно функциональное, — парировал Кренник. — Посмотрим. Дальше.  
— Мэйри Баррел, девятнадцать стандартных лет, планета происхождения — Лотал, — продолжил Хакс. — Родители — инженеры горнодобывающего комплекса. До Арканиса обучалась в тамошней академии первой ступени. Вторая в выпуске: пилотирование немного подкачало. Дерзкая на язык и несколько раз за время учебы была зачинщицей драк. Хотя, — Хакс понизил голос, — разумеется, при воспитанниках я такого не скажу, но ее противники сделали все, чтобы нарваться. А так-то девчонка ответственная и исполнительная, грех жаловаться.  
— Значит, чувствует рамки допустимого. Или очень хорошо знает себе цену, — директор пожал плечами. — Ладно, давайте дальше.  
Спустя полчаса, придирчиво забраковав остальных, директор промотал список обратно к первым двум кандидатурам.  
— Вечно этот дурацкий выбор между умными и красивыми. Между двумя умными и красивыми, что характерно, — Кренник задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. — М-да, вопрос. Кого из двоих посоветуете?  
— Трудно сказать, — Брендол потер подбородок. — Обе хотят в спецназ, и командование активно намекало на такой вариант. Но я по старой дружбе сделаю вид, что намек понял не до конца. Насчет рекомендации: возможно, я слишком пристрастен, поэтому советовать не рискну. Выбирайте сами.  
— Хорошо. Вызовите их сюда, поочередно, хотелось бы увидеть лично.

***— Кадет ТК-7716, срочно явитесь в распоряжение коменданта.  
Механический голос инфодроида в наушном динамике комлинка заставил Мэйри подскочить от неожиданности. Прегрешений в последнее время за ней вроде бы не числилось — как и поводов для поощрения, а все поручения обычно давались кадетам на утреннем разводе. Странно.  
Бросив на койку планшет, одернув форменку и второпях пригладив короткие темно-золотые волосы, девушка выскочила за дверь.  
На подходе к апартаментам коменданта она столкнулась с соседкой по комнате. Сказать, что Амира выглядела ошарашенной — значило ничего не сказать, но выяснять, что произошло, времени не было.   
— Сэр, кадет ТК-7716 по вашему приказанию прибыла! — с порога заученно отрапортовала Мэйри... и застыла с приоткрытым от удивления ртом.  
Комендант был не один.  
Гость — седеющий человек лет сорока пяти в белом кителе с ранговой планкой контр-адмирала — задумчиво крутил в руке стакан виски с подтаявшими кубиками льда. Лицо гостя казалось знакомым: резкие черты, тонкие губы, ироничная искорка в сощуренных ярко-голубых глазах...  
А, точно. Прошлогодняя лекция об архитектуре столицы Империи. Директор Орсон Кренник.  
Лекция, кстати, была интересной. После нее Мэйри захотелось увидеть Корусант вживую — особенно то потрясающее, устремленное ввысь здание с последней голограммы в презентации: вороненый металл, четкий, словно стрела, силуэт... Может, и повезет увидеть — как знать, куда служба забросит. Но все-таки зачем ее позвали? Академия не готовит военных инженеров.  
Гость с минуту внимательно смотрел на девушку, поигрывая льдинками в стакане, — и, наконец, улыбнулся. Довольно жесткой и неприятной улыбкой.  
— Генерал, я хотел бы поговорить с вашей подопечной... наедине. И отключите камеры, пожалуйста.  
Тон был мягким, вкрадчивым и — опасным.   
— Как скажете, — комендант что-то переключил на панели терминала и вышел.  
Дождавшись, когда за комендантом закроется дверь, Кренник поставил стакан, а затем демонстративно вынул из кармана и положил на стол портативную глушилку.  
— Мэйри Баррел?  
— Так точно, сэр!  
Она уже собиралась бодро оттарабанить краткую биографию, как их учили для церемонии распределения, — но Кренник жестом пресек поток красноречия.  
— Я видел ваше досье, ТК-7716, не надо пересказывать, это не очень интересно. Интересно другое: зачем вы пытались его... скорректировать.  
Сердце Мэйри ухнуло и разом провалилось куда-то в район пяток.  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, сэр.  
Кренник досадливо поморщился.  
— Не увиливайте, барышня. Я не «ледоруб», но память хорошая и глазомер еще не пропил, а стандартный дверной проем — прекрасный эталон измерения. Фактически вы примерно на три дюйма ниже того, что указано в личном деле. Определенно, с досье мутили вы, больше некому и незачем. Я хочу знать, зачем вы это сделали.  
Мэйри молчала.  
— Я жду ответа.  
«А, какая разница. Теперь уже все равно».  
— Я хотела попасть в спецназ. И весь курс к этому готовилась, но там ограничения по росту.  
— И решили накинуть себе пару дюймов без ортопластики и гормонов, а заодно попрактиковаться во взломе локальных сетей? — развеселился Кренник. — Красиво отжигает молодежь. Кстати, на моем месте мог оказаться куратор от ИСБ, и ваша карьера накрылась бы в мгновение ока. Чем вы вообще думали, затевая эту авантюру?  
— Я хороший «ледоруб». И я бы не попалась.  
Кренник насмешливо сощурился:  
— Да неужели?  
— Я бы не попалась, — повторила Мэйри, упрямо сдвинув брови. — Только вы догадались сопоставить мой рост с высотой двери — а комендант Хакс не инженер и наши досье не перечитывает, просто корректирует табель успеваемости раз в квартал. ИСБ, которым вы меня пугаете, проверяет внешние подключения системы и не ждет подвоха изнутри — ведь мы и так сто раз проверены при поступлении, а чужих сюда не допускают. И вы же сами говорили: кто не рискует, то не пьет тонирей!  
— Вот это номер, — Кренник озадаченно приподнял бровь. — Когда я такое говорил?  
— На лекции, — у девушки даже хватило смелости на лукавую улыбку, хотя губы заметно дрожали. — У меня тоже хорошая память.  
— А вот это уже наглость, кадет.  
— Я...  
Мэйри запнулась и, опустив голову, уже совсем тихо пробормотала:  
— Извините. Просто мне уже нечего терять.  
— Ну, начинается, — проворчал директор таким тоном, будто это он сам только что получил разнос от начальства, — еще заплачьте теперь...  
«Ни за что».  
Стиснув зубы, девушка вскинула голову и заставила себя взглянуть в лицо человеку, в руках которого сейчас была ее судьба — и даже, возможно, жизнь. Что там сказано в законодательстве и дисциплинарном уставе насчет служебного подлога? Надо было на занятиях читать внимательнее...  
Кивком и движением бровей Кренник указал на временно пустующее комендантское кресло.  
— Сядь.  
Мэйри, уже мало что соображая, опустилась в кресло, едва не придавив кошку. Та возмущенно фыркнула, спрыгнула на пол и принялась отираться о сапоги Кренника. Тот молчал, положив руки на стол и сцепив пальцы. Мэйри, опустив глаза, машинально отметила белесые полоски старых шрамов — хотя, казалось бы, офицер такого ранга мог позволить себе бакту в любом количестве. Ситх, какая же ерунда в голову лезет...  
— Значит так, девочка.  
Мэйри вздрогнула. Учитывая ситуацию, она ожидала услышать что угодно, но только не это вкрадчивое «девочка».  
— Первое: сейчас с этого терминала ты откроешь свое досье и аккуратно вернешь на место свои истинные физические данные. Все равно фокус не удался, а ошибки следует исправлять.  
Машинально набрав команды, Мэйри вписала в соответствующую графу досье нужную информацию, вышла из системы и снова застыла в ожидании, сложив руки на коленях.  
Кренник не поленился проверить исправленный файл, после чего удовлетворенно кивнул:  
— Очень хорошо. Полагаю, урок усвоен. Теперь второе. Я предлагаю тебе службу в моем личном взводе охраны. В каком-то смысле это даже веселее, чем спецназ.  
Мэйри показалось, что она ослышалась. Штурмовики смерти? Ей предлагают службу в элитном подразделении — после такого вопиющего проступка? С чего бы, а?  
Поймав ее недоверчивый взгляд, Кренник тяжело вздохнул:  
— Понятно. Поясняю специально для бестолковой молодежи...  
Глотнув виски, он встал и прошелся по кабинету.  
— Ты умеешь рисковать и готова отвечать за последствия. На мой взгляд, это очень ценные качества. Плюс все то, чему тебя научили здесь — и это не менее ценно. Ты же не думаешь, что я беру тебя из жалости или, не приведи джедай, за красивые глаза? Никакой романтики, исключительно трезвый расчет.  
Девушка почувствовала, что краснеет. Неужели у нее все настолько ясно написано на лице? Позорище.  
— Работать со мной непросто, — продолжил директор, не глядя на девушку, — но, думаю, ты справишься. Или не справишься — и тогда в один прекрасный момент просто тихо исчезнешь. Ну, или не очень тихо, или момент будет недостаточно прекрасный. Как повезет.  
Мэйри ошарашенно молчала. Впервые с ней так говорили о смерти — спокойно, как о чем-то обыденном и далеко не героическом. И говорил тот же самый человек, который на прошлогодней лекции затмил патриотическим пафосом весь преподавательский состав академии и новостной канал «Империя сегодня» в придачу. Это было странно, и странным образом завораживало — как завораживает танец лотальской степной змеи.  
— В общем, — подытожил Кренник, меряя шагами кабинет, — карьеры и легкой жизни не жди, долгой жизни, скорее всего, тоже — но однозначно не соскучишься, это гарантирую. Разумеется, ты можешь отказаться и подождать распределения, но... Это глупо.  
Он резко остановился, развернувшись на каблуках, и взглянул Мэйри прямо в глаза.  
— Ну же, решайся, ситх побери!  
— Да.  
Мэйри не узнала собственного голоса.  
— Что — «да»? Выражайся яснее!  
Мэйри поднялась с кресла и выпрямилась.  
— Да. Я согласна.  
— Замечательно, — Кренник сгреб со стола глушилку и потянулся за комлинком, — Брендол, можете присоединяться к нам, мы закончили. Да, хвала звездам, успешно.  
— Ну как, поговорила с Кренником? — ехидно поинтересовалась Амира, оторвавшись от зеркала, перед которым расчесывала свою роскошную рыжую гриву, и искоса глянув на подругу.  
— Угу... Так тебя тоже вызывали на собеседование? — догадалась Мэйри, устало опускаясь на койку. — И что?  
— А ты как думаешь? — Амира фыркнула, тряхнув волосами. — Он же ушибленный на всю голову. Конечно, я отказалась. А ты?  
— А я согласилась, — призналась Мэйри.  
— Ну и дура, — припечатала подруга. — Еще пожалеешь.  
В другое время Мэйри немедленно огрызнулась бы в ответ, но сегодня все пошло наперекосяк. Не хотелось ругаться, что-то доказывать — да и сил не было. Ну, дура, ну и пусть. Уже ничего не изменишь.  
Вздохнув, она заложила руки за голову, задумчиво глядя в стену перед собой. Из памяти не уходило странное сочетание безапелляционного тона человека, привыкшего командовать, — и почти умоляющего взгляда ярко-голубых глаз.  
— Да, — кивнула она. — Похоже, я крупно влипла.


End file.
